Together
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: They're together, that's all that counts. Sorry I haven't posted, I've been busy with school :P


The air was warm, not hot, not cold, just warm, comfortably so, the wind enveloped the entire beach in it's warm embrace, the wind tickled everyone bringing them into's whispering embrace. The humidity however was high, making it impossible to move without sweating. The air was saturated with moisture. The crystal clear water, sparkling as the yellow sun beat down on it. The bright, slightly intense yellow sun sparkled like diamonds on the water. The water although sparkling had swirls of gray foam from being crashed against the coral rock. The coral rock was rough, ragged and sharp, light blue in color. There was black lava rock. It had built up in high cliffs, over hanging the water with it's rough, ragged, sharp black edges. It was a sharp contrast to the white almost powder beneath it. The sand was was so light it was almost white, the sand went on for miles down the beach, the white powder seemingly endless against the crystal clear blue water. Behind the sand was a dark jungle. The palm trees towered over the brushes and shrub with their long bright green fan like leaves and their smooth, sandy colored trunks. The undergrowth grew into each other. Each vine intertwining with others in a complicated pattern as it grew, longer and longer, intertwining with the younger vines and the others in a complicated almost jigsaw like pattern. The fruit on each tree different as it grew. The banana palm grew flawless green crescent shaped fruits. With each passing day, the fruit grew ripe turning a flawless yellow color. The mango tree sporting tiny almost cherry sized orange fruit that had a hint of yellow, with each passing day, the fruit grew into large, almost apple shaped fruits.

Between the beach and the jungle was a small camp. A canopy made out of bamboo stood over a small fire. The rocks were black lava and made a small circle, around a pile of wood where a small fire burned. The fire was yellow and orange and small enough not to burn the entire camp down, but big enough to cook and keep the campers warm at night. A black and green tent. The synthetic plastic material, was pulled tight against the black painted poles that held it up. Nobody like it. The ground underneath it was rough, rocks hidden in various places around the ground. Nails kept the tent in the ground. One hundred feet from the tent sat a plane. It was rough and tarnished, it's once slick and streamline silver paint, now tarnished and more of grayish. The call letters on the plane were almost completely gone, but they had been repeated some many times that they were burned in everyone's memory. _29DWN, _two niner delta William November. Everyone remembered this because of the horrible memory that came along with it. The wing had been ripped off, during a horrible storm. The cockpit was cleaned out, the seats had been taken out. Above them, the sky, was blue, not sky blue, not dark blue, just blue, it was just blue. Dotted with fluffy puffs of white moisture. The clouds looked like giant marshmallows, floating carefree in the sky, they wished they could be that carefree. Off on a hidden path was their source of water, a well. The path was well worn, the well had almost been dug dry but water always came back through for them. Supplies dotted the camp. An empty paint can, had been made into a make shift pot, for boiling and purifying the water. An empty plastic water jug had been cut to make a jug for lugging the water. A t-shirt had been made into a filter for filtering the water.

Now seven young people sat inside the tent, thinking over the day's events. A young girl, her long blonde hair, flowing down her back, in stringy, wiry locks that kinked, the hair was brown underneath. The young girl had big seafoam green eyes, stormy and green, the young girl was pretty in a fake blonde way. A young man sat beside her, his hair, dark brown ringlets sat atop his head, in a puff. His skin, dark and his eyes soft, brown and warm. A young kid sat beside him, his eyes dark brown, but soft and warm, soft, almost silky back sat atop his head, he had soft, slightly pink lips. A young girl sat beside him, her hair dark red, with soft blonde highlights, her eyes blue and shimmery. A guy sat beside her, his soft blonde hair was rough and choppy as it fell down around his eyes, and mixed with soft brown streaks. His lips were slightly big. His eyes were a shimmery blue-brown. A young guy sat beside him, his dirty blonde hair atop his hair was slightly spiked, his eyes were shimmering pools of blue. He was strong and tan. He held a girl who was Asian. Her eyes doe-like and a soft dark chocolate brown, her hair was silky black as it fell down in dark waves.

They all sat thinking about things. The island, the crash, the storm, their homes. They all wanted to go home. They all wanted their own beds, they wanted their own stereos, they wanted their own bathrooms, they wanted their own stuff. They wished they could just stop sharing for just one day but they know it isn't possible. As they sat in the tent, the storm raging outside, they made eye contact. They knew that somehow, someway they would make it out alive. They would be okay.


End file.
